Spring Rain
by Elv
Summary: Drabble. Comprises little Sakura Mikan & Hyuuga Natsume. #2
1. Sakura Mikan

So this is my first drabble. It'll be a series of drabbles, comprising characters of Gakuen Alice. Read and Reviews please. No flaming. Thanks.

* * *

I still remember that day.

It was a very fine day.

Spring.

What a wonderful season.

I remembered admiring the beautiful pink petals which were flying down from the sky.

Yes, the clear, wide blue sky.

I remembered too, that I once wished to fly free like the doves,

Whenever I heard them chirp.

I remember sitting down under the humongous tree,

Counting on the number of petals,

I wondered what it was called. The flower.

Suddenly, the wind blew strongly against me,

The petals flew past me with the wind, a sweet scent lingering with it.

But it made me shiver for that very second.

And then I remembered,

"Jii-chan? What is this tree called?"

"It's the Sakura tree, Mikan."

He smiled at me.

But then, suddenly I realized…...

"Jii-chan? Where are you?"

...…that _I am alone_.


	2. Hyuuga Natsume

So this is about Natsume. I seriously don't know how to continue on from Mikan's chapter. I guess I'm just too new in writing drabbles. I need some improvements and guidelines I guess. Well then, read on and review. No flaming. Thanks

**Disclaimer:** I've forgotten to add this in the earlier chapter. So... Gakuen Alice is clearly not mine.

* * *

Pitter-patter.

A drop of water made its way to my cheek,

And with that, I woke up from my deep slumber.

And the smell of distinctive water instantly filled my nostrils.

Rain.

I grunted. I've always hated the rain, especially spring's rain.

It was so serene, so decent and peaceful that I despise it.

As I rose from the tree branch,

I heard a faint voice. A girl's voice.

I scowled. I've always hated girls.

So that makes two hated things in one day.

Great. Just great.

"Jii-chan? Where are you? It's cold…." I heard she whisper softly.

I stared down, only to see a sobbing girl, calling for her 'Jii-chan'.

And she kept repeating the same phrase,

And it was getting really annoying.

"Jii-chan……"

That was the last straw.

"Now take this hanky and shut up." I snapped.

Pitter-patter.

I swear I could see her eyes coming out from its sockets as she looked at me with much surprise.

I know that's exaggerating, but that's how it is.

I fished out a red hanky and threw it at her, and it landed perfectly on her face.

"And don't bother giving it back."

With that, I jumped down from the tree branch and made my way to my house.

I felt a small tug at my lips as I closed the gate behind me.

Self-satisfaction, you could say.

And the rain doesn't seem to bother me that much either.

Pitter-patter.

* * *

So how was it? Hope this is not boring. I asked my friend to give me opinions, and he said, 'Where's the point?' Lol.


	3. Spring

This is the last chapter. I'm really not good at short fics. I'll try better next time! Well then, Read on and Review please. No flaming. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

I picked the hanky thrown onto my face by that weird boy.

Not that his mocking voice really surprised me,

But it was his crimson orbs which startled me more.

They looked so cold and aggressive, yet it gave me warmth at the same time.

I stared at the almost-wet hanky.

It has the word 'Nat' sewn in black, and a tiny, cute black cat was sewn beside it.

After that, the rain stopped, and I saw Jii-chan came running towards me.

"Jii-chan!" I called. He looked tired as he closed the traditional Japanese paper umbrella.

"Mikan! Where have you been? I've been searching for you! Are you cold?"

I merely shook my head.

"Ne Jii-chan. Do you have a pen or crayon?"

"Um… Here."

"Arigatou Jii-chan!"

With that I scribbled something on the hanky and... I stopped.

"Eh? Jii-chan, what is this tree called again?"

"It's the Sakura tree, Mikan. You should remember it as it is our family name."

"Right! Sakura tree it is." and I continued scribbling on the hanky. After that I folded it neatly and placed it under the Sakura tree.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing! Let's go!"

As we walked back to our wooden house...

"Ne Jii-chan! What is this season called?"

"It's spring my dear."

"Ah… Nice name!"

I guess..

I wasn't alone after all…

_**Tomorrow morning…..**_

"WHAT IS THIS??"

I exploded.

There was a 'Thank you Nut' crayon scribble on my precious hanky!

Darn that girl. She even spelled my nick incorrectly!

I am so not gonna help crybabies next time.

With that I huffed and stomped back straight to my room.

"Eh?"

There were also scribbles behind the hanky.

'_Do you like spring rains and the Sakuras?'_

* * *

Err.. So I guess this is the end.. Kinda sound incomplete? Sorry if it does.. Thanks for reading!


End file.
